A portable information device is configured to be lightweight and compact while having limited functions. For example, in a notebook personal computer (laptop PC), the weight or the thickness is reduced by limiting the function in some cases. To such a laptop PC, a docking station is provided as a dedicated device for extending its function. The docking station extends the function by being connector-connected to the laptop PC.
The present disclosure provides an improved docking station.